Blends of polyetherimide resins and polyester resins derived predominantly from cyclohexanedimethanol and a carbocyclic dicarboxylic acid, such as, for example, a poly(cyclohexane-dimethanol terephthalate) resin that provide improved impact strength are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,987. Blends of polyetherimide resins and copolyesters of terephthalic acid and/or isoterephthalic acid, 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol and ethylene glycol, that is, certain poly (cyclohexane-1,4-dimethylene-co-ethylene terephthalate) resins that are said to exhibit a high flexural modulus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,987.
Polyetherimide blends that exhibit visual clarity, resistance to elevated temperature and further improvements in impact resistance are desired.